


A collection of spilled secrets

by HawkMothFan420



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Identity Reveal, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk what it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkMothFan420/pseuds/HawkMothFan420
Summary: A collection of character identity-reveals and other nice moments. :)





	1. A Seldom Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, it encourages me gr8tly.

 

It had been quite a long time since the two actually sat down and ate dinner together. Gabriel was always busy, hands too full for anything but work and Adrien was much the same- Or he was busy saving the city, not that his father knew, though.

The dining room was as it had always been; Desolate and rather unwelcoming. Or maybe his father’s presence is what made it unwelcoming?

Adrien sat silently, the silence gnawing away at him, he decided to break it, “Um, it’s nice weather?”   
“The roads are flooded,” Gabriel replied with a bored expression as his steel-blue eyes flickered up to meet with Adrien’s green ones. Adrien furrowed his brows,

“Oh, I mean...It- The rain is nice?”   
Gabriel didn’t say anything to that. They both knew that was a lie. Each of course for their own reasons.

The room fell silent once more and Adrien decided it was best to keep it that way, well, for now. Adrien began to eat without another word, his father doing the same. 

Adrien’s attention lingered in his head; 

When should I put the food out?   
He had devised a plan with Plagg. Ever since Ladybug’s insinuation, his father was Hawk Moth- It had bugged him, so much he was going to see if it was true, and since his father was sitting in the same room with him, it was a perfect time.

Adrien moved as cautiously as possible to get out the sugar-water he had spent the afternoon trying to get right. By the time he had sneaked it out and put down on the table, Plagg had suddenly bolted out from his hiding place, 

Adrien jolted in surprise as the Kwami made his way across the table to a small plate of cheese, and Gabriel’s attention had been focused on the purple kwami that made way towards Adrien’s side of the table.

The first one who managed to utter out any words first was Gabriel, who didn’t seem very irritated but rather expecting.

“So, you are in fact Chat Noir,”

  
“And you’re Hawk Moth.”

  
Gabriel gave a nod, “Mhm.” 

The two Kwami’s kept busy, one eating the cheese and the other drinking sugar-water. Adrien’s brows slanted, his eyes flitted to Nooroo, then back to his father.

“Why?” Adrien questioned, “Why did you be Hawk Moth?”

Gabriel took a moment and took a sip of water from the glass before placing it back down on the table. “I wanted to bring your mother back. There isn’t another way to do it.”   
  


Adrien frowned, “...You did all of this for mom? But- I don’t understand, why?”

Gabriel sighed, “I made her a promise. And even if it was for the better of everyone, I couldn’t bring myself to break it.”   
Adrien wouldn’t be able to bring himself to tell Ladybug his father was, in fact, Hawk Moth, he’d have no one left. Maybe he can persuade him to stop being Hawk Moth?... Maybe. It was worth a shot, he wouldn’t give up on his dad!


	2. Oblivious to the obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir fought a villain in the rain and didn't bother to put on a coat!

The newest villain was fueled with hatred and rage, crushing things in his way- Especially if it was Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat Noir took a strong stance, grasping the baton in front of him as a barrier between him and the villain. Fighting villains in such terrible weather was not his favourite thing, however, it was worth it if it meant everyone was safe.

 

* * *

  


Chat Noir leapt onto the brick wall before jumping in through his window to his bedroom. He bounded up on his feet and flexed his fingers, “Man, all that fighting.” He complained, out loud. He barely had time to react as the door slammed open and a blanket was thrown over him,   
“I will not stand for your poor self-care nature, Adrien!”   
_His father!_   
“I get you have to fight villains but you won’t get to if you end up curling up and dying,”   
Thankfully, his transformation fell- _Wait, what?_ Adrien gawked,

“Wait, you know?!”

  
“I figured it out awfully quickly, I thought you would have figured me out quickly, too.”   
“What?” Adrien looked out from beneath the fabric to see Hawk Moth, glancing back at him with a jaded expression.

“Oh my god! YOU- FATHER- YOU’RE HAWK MOTH?!”

“Yes. That was just established.”

  
Adrien squinted his eyes, “But why?”

  
Hawk Moth crossed his arms, “Because, I wanted to wish your mother back.”

  
Adrien blinked, “I- Never even thought of that…”

  
Hawk Moth rose a brow, “Excuse me? Did you think I wanted power? World domination?”

  
“...Kind of, yeah.”

  
“I wouldn’t need superpowers to accomplish that, Adrien.” He scoffed, “I’m more feared as myself than I am as Hawk Moth.”

  
“Yeah, true…”

  
“Yeah, yeah.” He gave a dismissive wave.

“So, what now? Are you going to stop terrorizing Paris?” Adrien asked, tilting his head.

"...Maybe. Maybe not." 

 


End file.
